Little Miracle
by rulerofallthingevil
Summary: MerDer oneshot, happy ending


Little Miracle

When I first met him I never thought that he would be the one for me, I never thought that we would get married.

He was just a one night stand at first but it turned out to be the love of my life.

And now I'm lying here next to him in our bed and I was the happiest person on the planet.

I also loved the fact that I was 9 months pregnant with his child, our little girl.

But this morning was different I woke up because I was in pain but it wasn't much and it stopped soon. At first I thought it was nothing and tried to get back to sleep but the pain came back and then I realized what happened. It was time for the baby.

I turned to my husband to wake him up.

"Derek wake up."

Derek steered a little and then woke up. He looked at the clock.

"Mer it's 3 in the morning. Why are you waking me?"

But then he realized.

"The baby is coming?"

"Yes. "

"Wait here I will get your stuff and then we will drive to the hospital."

"Okay."

Derek then was running around the house like crazy to get all my stuff and after he brought the stuff to the car he came back and carried me down the stairs and to the car.

On our way to the hospital he called my doctor to tell her that we were on our way.

We arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later because Derek was driving like an idiot.

"Thank god we made it her in one piece."

"I never questioned that."

"I was because you were driving like an idiot."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that. I just wanted to come here as soon as possible."

"It's okay. You could probably get a wheelchair and bring me in. I don't want my girl to be born out here in the parking lot."

"I'm going. I will be right back just wait here."

"I'm not intending on going somewhere."

Derek ran into the hospital to get a wheelchair. As soon as he was gone he came back. I have never in my life seen him running that fast or as nervous as he had been in that moment.

He brought me into the hospital and up to OB/GYN. There we met Addison, who was my doctor. She took us into a room and started to examine me.

Addison told me that it will take at least another three hours until the baby is ready to come to the world. I wanted to do everything without an epidural. I wanted everything as natural as possible.

When Addison left she told us that she will be back an hour later to check on me again.

Derek and I talked about a lot of stuff while I was crashing his hand but he never complained about that. Thank god for him I would have killed him if he told me that it hurts. I was in a lot of more pain than he will ever be.

We finally managed to decide on a name. It took us long enough. Derek's ideas weren't really helpful. Who would name their child after a fruit? Only insane people would do that.

The hour until Addison came back was over sooner than I thought. Derek managed to keep me distracted.

"Ok how are you feeling Meredith."

"Extremely exhausted. How long? Please tell me not to long."

"I will just have a look and then we will see how long it probably will take"

But then during Addison examining me the fetal monitor started to beep like crazy.

"OMG what is happening? What is wrong with my baby?"

"Meredith calm down. I have to get you into an OR. I need to get your baby out there as soon as possible."

"Okay. Please save her. I can't lose her."

"I will do everything I can to save her."

Addison rushed me into an OR. I got a local anesthesia and Addison started the c-section. She got my little girl out there really soon. But she wasn't breathing. I was so afraid that something would happen to her.

Derek was by my side the whole time. He told me that everything will be ok.

While someone closed me up Addison was working on my little girl to help her start breathing. Tears were running down my face. I didn't want to lose her.

Suddenly we heard a piercing scream. My little girl was breathing. She was alive.

I was so happy in that moment. I already thought I had lost her.

Addison came over and placed her in my arms. I was the happiest person at that moment. Derek stood next to me and caressed her skin.

"Welcome to the world Kaylen Ellen Shepherd." I said with tears in my eyes but this time they were happy tears.

This was the happiest day of my life.


End file.
